Just Like Our Last
by cbmfiction
Summary: One Shot. Kurt performs a song he wrote for Blaine following their split. Based on "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift *one shot* angst, love, and forgiveness.


This story is inspired by the **Taylor Swift song "Last Kiss**". For the purpose of this story Kurt is the writer of this song! I'd recommend listening to it when he sings it. I think it will bring something to the story! This is a one shot... hope you enjoy!

I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ANYTHING AT ALL.

cbm

* * *

><p><span>June 2011<span>

**Kurt looked down at his shaking hands, trying to settle them over the ivory keys.**

It had been three weeks.

Three awful, terrible, unsettling weeks.

At first the distance created by Kurt's transfer back to McKinley had been okay. It gave life to the awful cliché about absence making the heart grow fonder. But slowly things started to unravel.

It wasn't from lack of love, but rather the _intensity_ of it. Blaine wanted to be around Kurt all the time. Kurt was the brightest thing in Blaine's life. Sure, Blaine loved the Warblers, but since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, Dalton had lost its spark. And while Blaine was often miserable, Kurt was thriving. He walked to halls of McKinley bully free, the New Directions were on their way to New York for nationals, and his home life had never been better. He had his family back.

For Blaine things weren't so positive. Blaine felt like he needed a second to breathe or he was going to explode. Everything became too much. He loved Kurt, but long distance relationships were hard. Especially when one person was so happy and the other so miserable. So he decided that he needed some time to think over things and that it was only fair to let Kurt be free while he did so. He loved him too much to expect Kurt to sit around and deal with Blaine while he was clearly so unhappy.

Kurt was heartbroken over the split. For days he barely left his room or cracked a smile. He woke up in the morning, because he had to. He ate meals, because he had to. He went to school, because he had to. The only activity he enjoyed was Glee, and even that had lost a bit of its luster.

Kurt turned to song writing, as he often did when life became overwhelming. He had binders upon binders of songs that he wrote over the years. They were about his mother, and love, and friendship and scarves. A few months ago they had focused on his father's illness and then his new found love in Blaine. The last few weeks were all about heartbreak and loss and hope for that bright light at the end of the tunnel.

**And this is where the our story begins. **

Preparations for nationals were in full force. This afternoon all the Glee club members were putting on a talent show in hopes of practicing and maybe raising some extra money for their trip to New York. Unlike the Night Of Neglect, this show was going to be heavily attended because it was during school hours and therefore mandatory.

Kurt decided to perform a song he had written for Blaine. He didn't expect Blaine to hear it, he didn't expect it to change anything. It was meant to heal his own heart. Singing it out-loud was therapeutic and he was quite proud of what he had accomplished with this particular piece.

How could he have known that Rachel called Blaine to tell him that he NEEDED to be at this show? How could he have known that Blaine had enough love in his heart for this fair skinned boy to skip his afternoon classes and make the hour long drive to Lima. How could he have known, when just three weeks ago Blaine had taken himself away from Kurt. And so easily, it had seemed.

But there Blaine was, in the last row, unbeknownst to Kurt, looking a bit confused that the younger boy was sitting at the piano alone while the rest of the team stood near Blaine in the back of the theatre.

Kurt took a visibly shaky breath and began to slowly play the piano. The sound of the chords sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

Kurt leaned towards the microphone and softly began to sing.

_I still remember the look on your face _

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away….away_

**Blaine's heart hammered as he looked over at Rachel. It was about him, she knew Kurt had written this for him. She smiled slightly and nodded in Kurt's direction. Blaine had to remind himself to breathe as Kurt started the second verse.**

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the train_

_That February 9th, the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

**Blaine smiled remembering those moments Kurt sang about. How could he forget? They were the best moments of his life... and oh, how beautiful Kurt looked when he wore Blaine's old t-shirts. It made the old boy's skin tingle.**

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing but for you did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

**Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. He felt the heartbreak in every word. He didn't even notice when tears began to stream down his face. What had he done?**

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips... ohh_

**Kurt began to cry slightly as he moved into a more powerful verse... It made Blaine's hands clinch and his heart felt like it was screaming in his chest.**

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are..._

**Kurt paused for the briefest of seconds to sniffle and re-collect himself... and as if he had never broken he continued with his head held high. **

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

**Blaine heard Kurt's breath hitch as he began the next verse. Something in him made him stand up. He didn't have control of his body as he began to walk towards the stage. His brain was screaming _"GET TO KURT. FIX THIS. FIND KURT_" and he didn't think twice about stopping his feet from moving towards the one thing in this world he was sure he couldn't live without.**

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last..._

Applause erupted from the audience and Kurt kept his head down and his eyes closed as tears streamed down his face. It was hard to breathe. He concentrated on settling his racing heart and looked up to acknowledge the crowd when he saw Blaine. He blinked hard. Yes, it was...Blaine... frozen at the left end of the stage staring intensely at Kurt. The older boy's face matched his own. Red, swollen cheeks. Eyes that were bruised from tears and lack of sleep. The audience continued to cheer, oblivious to what was happening between the two boys on stage. Kurt stood, haphazardly bowed and quickly walked off stage, hoping Blaine would have the sense to follow.

When Kurt finally stopped in the backlot outside the stage door he heard steps come up behind him. Kurt didn't have the strength to turn and just stood there breathing hard trying to gain his composure.

"Kurt..." Blaine's shaky voice broke the silence.

Slowly the younger boy turned to face the voice but did not look up.

"Kurt... I am so sorry. I've been such a fool. I thought I was protecting you... I... I n-never k-knew... I thought you'd be f-fine."

Kurt kept his head down.

"How can I make this right? That song... I feel everything you feel... I've b-been so l-lost without you sweetheart. I t-thought space would be b-better for b-both of us. I was so so so wrong."

Still no response.

"Please Kurt, please tell me it's not too late. I love you. I love you. I love-"

"Stop it Blaine..." Kurt said so low it was almost a whisper.

Blaine's eyes stung and his heart ached. Kurt was going to turn him down. Well, this is what he deserved for reducing such a beautifully perfect boy to the heartbroken mess he currently was.

"Blaine... I loved you so much. How could you have given up on us? Why didn't I get a say?" Kurt spoke boldly, with a steady voice but his shaking hands proved that he wasn't as calm as he was pretending to be.

"Kurt, I got scared. I love you too much. We weren't together! You were doing just fine without me. I was dying without you. I thought it would only be a matter of time before you realized you didn't need me"

"I'll always need you" Kurt replied simply.

Blaine's heart raced in his chest. He urged himself not to get his hopes up. Kurt had every right never to speak to him again.

"I missed you so much, ya know. I think it's because I love you... maybe more than I should..." Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"I love you. I've missed you every day. That song... was so beautiful. I'm sorry I hurt you..."

"Yea, well every great star needs their first big heartbreak to write a hit record. Think Alanis or Carly or Adele. Break-up songs are a key part of any artist's catalogue"

"Was it a break up song..." Blaine asked nervously

"Well yes, but, I wrote it about everything I loved most about you... while wearing your old Buckeyes shirt. I had hope it wasn't really the end" Kurt said while looking up at the stars. He sighed loudly... the air felt good in his lungs.

"_Look at the stars... dont they remind you just how feeble we are_..." Blaine sang softly

"_...well they used to, I guess..._" Kurt finished with a slight smile.

"Can you give me a chance to fix this Kurt? To fix us. I know I'll have to earn your trust back... but I love you so much and I will do anything to prove that to you"

Kurt took a few steps towards Blaine. He looked up towards his face and connected eyes. He held their gaze for a moment and the connection made Blaine's insides buzz.

"I love you Blaine Anderson. No matter how much of an idiot you are. No matter what stupid childish decisions you make about our relationship. But next time you get scared, please don't run away. I couldn't handle it. Like I said I need you"

Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's face with his left hand. "I won't darling. I'll never make that mistake again. Can...Can I kiss you...please."

Kurt only nodded, just slightly but enough for Blaine to move in and kiss him lightly. After a moment he increased the pressure of the kiss and pulled Kurt tightly to him. He was never going to let go of this boy... this man. The only man who could make him see fireworks.

As they pulled away Kurt rested his head on Blaines shoulder, smiling slightly. "...just like our last..." he sang so softly he was sure there was no way Blaine could have heard him.

But the smile on Blaine's face and the happy tears running down his face showed that he clearly had...

**THE END.**


End file.
